


Refurnishing The Velvet Room

by mchks



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, igor is cryptic and a weird little man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchks/pseuds/mchks
Summary: Akira runs into Igor in an unexpected setting





	Refurnishing The Velvet Room

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is kinda a jokey fill, but i hope it's fun to read!
> 
> prompt: https://personakinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/993.html?thread=465377#cmt465377

This had to be the _most_ awkward shopping trip ever.

It had started out as a normal (boring) trip to the supermarket. To be fair, lots of things were boring after one risks their life in a fight against a god, but there’s no stopping his mother after she starts talking with her friends. And so, what was supposed to be a thirty minute outing turned into a two hour mall trip. 

“Wasn’t it nice of Touko-san to remind me of that sale?” Akira’s mother says, smiling over at him from the driver’s seat. “I’ve been meaning to get that minky for Rina-chan’s baby blanket. She’ll be old enough for a new one soon!” Akira nods silently next to her.

He follows his mother around the fabric store quietly, offering feedback when asked (“Kind of scratchy for a blanket”) or feeling samples cut from the particularly soft looking bolts. Akira follows his mother as she looks over in the section of the store tinged blue. He wanders by rows of cotton, even some nylon, and fake fur. Finally, his mother finds what she’s looking for, a bolt of minky marked ‘20% OFF!’ that’s trimmed so waves flow over the surface. “What do you think, Akira? I was looking for polka-dots, but this’ll do too.” Akira begins to respond, before his eyes snap to a figure in the corner of the store. 

_No… It couldn’t be…_

The figure is tall and rather lanky. It’s balding except for a mustache, and of course it sports the signature nose.

_Igor._

“Akira?” His mom’s voice breaks him out of his stupor. “Who are you looking at?”

“Nobody. Just, uh, a friend from the city.” 

She smiles, and begins to push him over. “Let’s go say hi! Come on, you haven’t told me nearly enough about what went on.”

And Igor, master of timing, turns around and makes Direct Eye Contact with Akira.

_Fuck._

Akira gives a little wave, and suddenly Igor is so very, very much closer than he was a second ago. 

“Joker… What a surprise. I didn’t think I’d see you again for quite some time…” Igor extends his hand in a flourish, and Akira takes it awkwardly. Igor flashes him a trademark grin, looking more sinister than sincere. “And who do we have here...?”

“My mother.” Akira says flatly. “I didn’t think you could, uh, come here.”

Igor’s grin gets wider, if it’s even possible. “Pleased to make your acquaintance... And dear Joker, I can go anywhere I desire. I’d have thought you of all people would understand that. Especially if it’s of this high an importance...”

Akira tilts his head. Importance? Has something happened back in Tokyo?

“What do you mean?”

“Why, refurnishing, of course… What do you think I run, The Hardwood Room? No! I run an important cognitive space, and, well, we’re experiencing some… remodeling.”

Akira’s mother takes this time to spring into the conversation, bombarding Igor with questions like “How did you two meet?” (“Through Akira’s rehabilitation program.”) and “What did you do?” (“Helped him discover his true self.”) While Akira stands by awkwardly, fiddling with his schoolbag’s straps. 

When his mother is finally satisfied with her purchase, he sneaks one last look at Igor. He watches as the man, piled high with stacks of blue velvet, disappears through a glowing blue door.


End file.
